LaFleur
| num_temp = 5 | ep_num = 08 | emision = 4 de marzo de 2009 | duracion = 43:04 | flashforward = Sawyer | españa = LaFleur | latinoamerica = LaFleur | escritor = Elizabeth Sarnoff & Kyle Pennington | director = Mark Goldman | invitados = Reiko Aylesworth es Amy Nestor Carbonell es Richard Alpert Patrick Fischler es Phil Doug Hutchison es Horace Goodspeed Kevin Rankin es Jerry | costars = Carla Buscaglia es Heather Christopher Jaymes es Doctor Molly McGivern es Rosie John Skinner es Otro }} es el octavo episodio de la quinta temporada de Lost y el 94 de toda la serie. Fue emitido el miércoles 4 de marzo de 2009 en Estados Unidos. Cuenta el destino de los que se quedaron en la isla después de que Locke moviese la rueda, cuando Sawyer, Juliet, y los demás se encuentran con la Iniciativa Dharma. Sinopsis Anteriormente en ''Lost'' * Daniel explica que lo que hizo Ben en la estación La Orquídea pudo haberlos desplazado del tiempo. * Charlotte muere debido a los viajes en el tiempo. * Locke habla con Sawyer acerca de ir a La Orquídea para detener los viajes en el tiempo y acerca de que deben volver los que se fueron. Finalmente, Locke le pregunta a Sawyer si quiere que Kate vuelva. * Locke baja por un pozo para descender a la cámara de la rueda congelada. Precisamente en el momento en que baja, ocurre un cambio temporal. 1867 o antes , Jin, Juliet y Miles miran una estatua gigante.]] Después de otro salto en el tiempo, el pozo que hay en la Orquídea (por el cual había descendido Locke) desaparece, dejando a Sawyer tirando de una cuerda que llega hasta el suelo. Él intenta rescatar a Locke pero le detiene Juliet, señalando que se encuentran ahora en un tiempo anterior a la construcción del pozo. Miles entonces llama la atención de todos ya que se fija en una gigantesca estatua. Aparece sujetando algo en cada mano,el símbolo egipcio de la vida eterna que será visto más tarde en el collar de Paul. Mientras tanto, Locke en el subterráneo del pozo consigue mover la congelada rueda, enviando otra vez a todos a otro salto en el tiempo. 1974 [[Archivo:As long as it takes.jpg|thumb|200px|right|"El tiempo que sea necesario"]] Un nuevo flash tiene lugar y todos están de acuerdo en que ha sido diferente a los anteriores. Sawyer mira alrededor y se da cuenta que el pozo está de nuevo, se incorpora, agarra la cuerda y salta en el para intentar rescatar a Locke, pero descubre que este está lleno de piedras. En ese momento Juliet se da cuenta que ya no tiene dolor de cabeza y a Miles ya no le sangra la nariz. Piensan que se han terminado los saltos en el tiempo gracias a lo que sea que Locke haya hecho y ahora solo deben esperar a que este regrese. Juliet pregunta que por cuanto tiempo deben esperar y Sawyer responde que el tiempo que sea necesario. , a punto de perder su vida a manos de dos Otros.]] Buscan a Daniel que se encuentra bastante aturdido, mirando el suelo. Cuando le prreguntan donde está Charlotte, Daniel explica que ella murió, y luego desapareció durante el último flash. Sawyer decide regresar a la playa para ver si está allí el campamento (o crear uno nuevo si es necesario), aunque se da cuenta que Juliet no tiene realmente gran confianza en su plan. De camino a la playa, escuchan unos disparos. Ven a dos de los Otros sometiendo una pareja, el hombre ha muerto y la mujer tiene una bolsa en la cabeza. Sawyer decide intervenir con Juliet cubriéndolo; sale entre la maleza con el rifle y les dice a los Otros que bajen sus armas pero uno de ellos dispara a Sawyer y es asesinado por un disparo de Juliet. Sawyer mata al que queda. La mujer liberada se presenta como Amy y les pregunta quiénes son ellos. Sawyer responde que naufragaron camino de Tahití e insta a la mujer a huir pues sabe que los otros tienen radios y podrian estar llamando por ayuda. Ella les convence en cambio para enterrar los cuerpos de los Otros pues si se descubren, la tregua terminará. Luego les pide ayuda para llevar el cadáver de Paul, su marido muerto, a los barracones. siguen a Amy y pasan a través de una activada valla sónica.]] De camino, cuando Daniel se acerca a la valla sónica, Juliet le grita que se detenga. Amy intenta hacer ver que desactiva la valla y pasa a través de ella. Sawyer, Jin, Juliet, Daniel y Miles la siguen y caen derrumbados por un ruido agudo. Amy se quita unos tapones para los oídos que previamente se había colocado, que revelan por qué no le había afectado pasar. es interrogado por Horace]] Después del ataque, Sawyer es trasladado a un cuarto de uno de los barracones y cuando regresa en sí le pregunta a Horace qué es lo que ocurre. Sawyer pregunta por sus amigos y no entiende por qué está siendo interrogado. Horace le explica que hay indígenas hostiles en la isla y que sus amigos le dijeron que él es el capitán del barco, por lo cual, es quien tiene la voz para dar la información de por qué están ahí.Sawyer dice que su nombre es Jim LaFleur y repite la historia que le contó a Amy; Horace le dice que deben irse de la isla mañana en un submarino que los dejaría en Tahíti. thumb|200px|right|[[Daniel ve a Charlotte de pequeña.]] Mientras, el resto de sus compañeros esperan fuera sentados. Juliet les muestra a sus compañeros la casa donde vivía cuando estaba con los Otros. Jin pregunta si han habido más flashes a lo que Faraday contesta que no. "El disco está girando de nuevo, pero en la canción equivocada". Entonces Daniel ve una mujer y a una pequeña niña pelirroja a lo lejos que corre y juega; se da cuenta que se trata de Charlotte de pequeña. En ese momento aparecen Sawyer y Horace y les dicen que al día siguiente abandonarán la isla. En ese momento suena una alarma, los miembros de Dharma corren despavoridos a sus casas y el grupo de Sawyer es dirigido a una de las cabañas donde le dicen a la mujer que la habita, llamada Heather, que los cuide. Se ve una persona que porta una antorcha en la mano y la coloca en tierra en forma amenazante, acto seguido descubren que es Richard Alpert que entra al campamento. Éste discute con Horace y le dice que la tregua ha sido rota, que dos de sus hombres han sido asesinados y quiere saber donde están los cuerpos. Horace entra a la casa donde está Sawyer y éste le pide que le deje ir a negociar con el intruso. habla con Richard Alpert sobre Jughead]] Sawyer se reúne con Alpert y le dice que fue él quien asesinó a sus hombres. Le explica lo sucedido y que fue en defensa propia, además le comenta que él no es parte de la Iniciativa Dharma, por lo tanto la tregua no ha sido rota. Richard quiere saber quién es él, a lo que Sawyer contesta con alusiones a la bomba de hidrógeno "Jughead". El Otro está aún más intrigado y le pregunta cómo sabe sobre el entierro de la bomba, a lo que Sawyer responde que de la misma forma en la que sabe que un hombre cojo y calvo, Locke, fue hace 20 años a su campamento, dijo que era su líder y desapareció de repente ante sus ojos. Richard Alpert responde que sin importar quien sea él ni como sabe esas cosas, dos de sus hombres fueron asesinados y debe haber algun tipo de justicia. convence a Juliet de quedarse un tiempo más en la isla]] James y Horace van con Amy y le hablan del trato que hizo Sawyer: deberán entregarles el cuerpo de Paul. Amy accede pero antes le quita un colgante del cuello a Paul (una cruz egipcia conocida como Anhk). Horace, en agradecimiento por haber evitado la guerra con los hostiles, les da permiso a Sawyer y sus compañeros para quedarse dos semanas más hasta que el submarino vuelva y así tener tiempo de buscar a su supuesta tripulación perdida. Jim LaFleur le da la buena noticia a Juliet, pero ella está desesperada por irse, no quiere esperar más. Sin embargo Jim logra convencerla diciendo que fuera de la isla es 1974 y no hallaría nada allí. Juliet le comenta que esperará sólo dos semanas más. 1977 y Rosie bailan en el centro de seguridad]] Nos encontramos en una habitación de un antiguo centro de vigilancia Dharma. Un Jerry entra, coloca una cinta magnética en un reproductor de los años '70 y suena una canción de la misma época. Baila con su compañera, Rosie. Podemos ver que lleva un overol Dharma. Un segundo hombre, Phil, entra y advierte a la pareja sobre la hora y menciona que será mejor que LaFleur no se entere. Entonces la mujer nota algo en la pantalla de uno de los monitores. Fuera se encuentra Horace Goodspeed quien, en evidente estado de ebriedad está lanzando dinamita y haciendo estallar algunos árboles. Jerry le dice a la mujer que se marche, que él y Phil decidirán qué hacer. Llegan a la conclusión de que lo mejor es despertar a LaFleur. Van a su casa, golpean y para sorpresa de todos es Sawyer quien aparece, se pone su uniforme Dharma, en el que dice claramente ''-LaFleur: Jefe de Seguridad-'' y se va con los dos hombres. Sawyer recoge a Miles, quien también forma parte del equipo de seguridad, y en una furgoneta Dharma van por Horace. Lo encuentran desmayado y lo llevan a su casa. En ella está Amy, quien le dice a Sawyer que lo deje en el sofá. Le explica que tuvieron una discusión sobre Paul, en ese momento Amy empieza a tener contracciones y se da cuenta que el bebé ya viene de camino. y Juliet discuten sobre el parto de Amy]] Sawyer lleva a Amy a la enfermería, pero el Doctor, que es internista y no obstetra, le dice que Amy necesita una cesárea y que no sabe cómo hacerla. Sawyer va en busca de Juliet y la insta a ayudar pero ella le contesta que cada vez que ha intentado atender un alumbramiento en la isla, la mujer fallece y que ésto volvería a ocurrir, pero Sawyer le dice que tal vez aún no había sucedido lo que ocasionaba estas muertes y la convence. Mientras espera fuera de la enfermería, Jin encuentra a LaFleur contándole que ha estado rastreando por la sección 1-3-3 sin señales de "nuestra gente". Sawyer le dice que el rastreo de la 1-3-4 debe comenzar mañana. Jin pregunta por cúanto tiempo vigilarán, a lo que Sawyer responde que "por el que sea necesario". En ese momento aparece Juliet emocionada diciendo que ambos, bebe y madre, se encuentran bien. y Juliet se besan]] Sawyer va a su casa, para en el camino y recoge una flor de color amarillo, se la lleva a Juliet quien está haciendo la cena, se abrazan y se dicen el uno al otro que se aman. Horace se despierta de la borrachera y Sawyer le dice que ya es padre; Goodspeed revela que encontró el colgante ankh de Paul en un cajón esa mañana y se pregunta si tres años bastan para olvidar a alguien; Sawyer dice que una vez se preguntó lo mismo pero que ahora ya casi ni recuerda a la persona ni su cara, sabe que se ha ido y no volverá. Él no dice el nombre de la persona a la que se refiere pero es presumible que se refiere a su Kate. observa a los retornados]] A la mañana siguiente Sawyer y Juliet son despertadr una llamada de Jin. Sawyer está alarmado por lo que él encontró y le ordena "no traerlos", y quedan en encontrarse en el norte del valle. Sawyer se apresura al encuentro sin contarle nada a Juliet. Jin llega en la furgoneta y Sawyer ve descender a Hurley y a Jack, quienes sonríen y se muestran felices de volver a ver a James. Sawyer busca con la mirada a Kate, la cual finalmente aparece. Ambos se miran intensamente y Kate sonríe. Curiosidades General * Lafleur significa "la flor" en francés, y es un apellido común criollo según explica Sawyer. Es un apellido que se sitúa en el sureste de Estados Unidos, zona en un principio colonizada por Francia, de ahí el apellido de origen francés. En su vida real el actor se crió en esa zona (Georgia, USA). * Aparecen por primera vez el taller y los depósitos de las furgonetas Dharma. La Iniciativa contaba con otros vehículos como Jeeps. El símbolo del taller es un logo Dharma con una llave plana fija en el centro. este símbolo lo podemos ver en el traje que lleva puesto Juliet. * Es el tercer capítulo de la serie con un título referido directamente a un pseudónimo referido a un personaje principal. El primero fue Meet Kevin Johnson y el segundo The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham). * Durante 3 años Sawyer, Miles, Faraday, Jin y Juliet han estado viviendo una mentira, al igual que los 6 de Oceanic. Sólo que ha sido mucho mejor para los primeros en Dharmaville. * Horace le dijo a Sawyer que no era del tipo de gente que podía trabajar en Dharma, sin embargo, se acaba convirtiendo en el Jefe de Seguridad. * El símbolo de los trajes de Sawyer, Miles y Jin es una estrella de cinco puntas, asemejándose a la de un sheriff. Este es el logo del Departamento de Seguridad Dharma. * El número 3 es repetido constantemente este episodio: 3 años antes, 3 años después, Juliet intentando salir de la isla durante 3 años, Juliet vivió en una de las barracas durante más de 3 años, Horace pregunta si 3 años son suficientes como para olvidarse de alguien. * El mismo periodo de tiempo ha pasado, tres años, entre los seis que abanadonaron la isla y los que se quedaron hasta que se ha producido el primer reencuentro. * Hay una broma creada por fans que gira en torno a Richard Alpert y su "lápiz de ojos" en la que en este episodio se hace referencia. Cuando Sawyer habla con Horace se refiere a Richard como "tu amiguito, el de los ojos pintados". La broma ha sido comentada en las entrevistas con el actor Richard (Nestor Carbonell), que ha confirmado que es todo natural, ya que sus pestañas son muy oscuras y gruesas en la base. * Hay otro guiño dedicado a los fans. Al principio del episodio, se bromea con que los osos polares nunca se podrán escapar de las jaulas, cuando efectivamente eso acabó pasando. * Rosie lleva puesta una camiseta de Geronimo Jackson. * Es el sexto episodio que ocurre completamente en la isla. * Cuando Daniel explica que " el disco está girando de nuevo " y el tiempo corre con normalidad, la cámara constantemente está girando alrededor de los personajes. * El collar de Paul es un ankh, un símbolo popular egipcio parecido a una cruz para la fertilidad y la vida eterna. La estatua gigante también parece llevar un ankh en cada mano. * Hay varias ironías acerca del tiempo en este episodio. En primer lugar, cuando Sawyer dice que esperarán a Locke, y le preguntan por cuánto tiempo, él dice: "El que sea necesario". Después aparecen las palabras: "Tres años después". * La otra ironía del estilo es cuando Juliet acepta quedarse "dos semanas". Después vuelve a aparecer: "Tres años después". * Cuando Sawyer despierta junto a Horace, tras haberse desmayado al cruzar la barrera sónica, mantienen la misma conversación que tienen tres años después, pero alternando los papeles... y en vez de los efectos secundarios del ataque sónico, son los del alcohol. Notas de producción * Ben, Desmond, Sayid y Sun no aparecen en este episodio ** Hurley, Jack y Kate aparecen pero no tienen diálogo. ** Locke aparece pero en imágenes de archivo del episodio "This Place is Death". * Es el primer capítulo centrado en Sawyer desde la tercera temporada, "Every Man for Himself". * Es el sexto episodio que trasnscurre enteramente en la isla. * Este es el primer episodio que fue dirigido por el editor de mucho tiempo Mark Goldman. ** Goldman se quedó sin tiempo para terminar de grabar entero el episodio debido a un estado horroroso de las carreteras en el lugar de las localizaciones de grabación, provocando que los dos días finales de filmación fueran cancelados. Las escenas donde Paul es asesinado y el momento en que Daniel llora por la la pérdida de Charlotte fueron dirigidas más adelante por Stephen Williams o por Jack Bender. Gazapos y errores de continuidad * La máquina de pinball Williams Cyclone está visible en la habitación donde Horace le está interrogando a Sawyer en 1974. Este modelo no fue fabricado hasta 1988. * Cuando Jerry y Phil van a la casa de "LaFleur"' para despertarle, Sawyer abre la puerta con una camiseta blanca puesta y encima se pone su traje de vigilante de seguridad. Cuando Sawyer lo está abrochando momentos más tarde, el color de su camiseta ha cambiado a gris oscuro. * Se puede ver a Paul respirar, junto antes de que Juliet diga que está vestido de Dharma. * La pequeña niña pelirroja es reconocida por Daniel como Charlotte en 1974, cuando anteriormente Ben había mencionado que nació en 1979. ** En el podcast del 19 de Marzo de 2009 para "Confirmed Dead" se esclareció que Charlotte nació en 1970. Damon y Carlton inicialmente dijeron que Rebecca Mader era responsable de este cambio pero ella lo negó todo en su facebook personal. Después, ellos pidieron disculpas a la actriz y admitieron que se trataba de un error de Greg Nations, coordinador de guiones. * Durante la visita de Richard Alpert a Dharma, la gente se refugia y Heather aparece armada con un rifle 14 Ruger Mini. Este arma fue comercializada en 1974, y fue difícil de adquirir durante varios años. Es remotamente posible que Dharma pudiera tener una en 1974. Referencias culturales * El Ankh: Este jeroglífico egipcio es un símbolo de la fertilidad y la vida eterna. Los dioses egipcios son a menudo retratados portándolos, tanto sobre sus brazos, o sujentado dos con sus manos como llevandolos colgados sobre su pecho. La estatua gigante parece sostener uno en cada mano, no colgado sobre su pecho. El collar de Paul era un ankh, que Amy toma de él después de que él muere. Amy más tarde da a luz satisfactoriamente en la Isla. * Candida: Esta canción de 1970 de Tony Orlando y Dawn suena en la estación Dharma cuando Jerry baila con Rosie. * Platón: Sawyer llama a Faraday Platón, que fue un filósofo en la antigua Grecia. * Los Dukes de Hazzard: llama a Miles "Enos", una referencia al diputado Roscoe P. Coltraine de esta serie de televisión estadounidense emitada entre 1979 y 1985. Temas recurrentes * Amy da a luz. * Se puede ver a dos hombres jugando ajedrez en las barracas cuando Sawyer va a casa. *Sawyer y sus compañeros mienten acerca de quienes son y de donde vienen. *Sawyer y Juliet son pareja. *Daniel dice: "Lo que sea que pasó, pasó". * Paul es asesinado. * Dos de los otros son asesinados. * Daniel ve a Charlotte de niña. * Sawyer utiliza sus habilidades como estafador profesional para mantener a salvo la identidad del grupo frente a la gente de Dharma. * Después de una larga carrera delictiva, Sawyer parece feliz como jefe de seguridad de Dharma. Preguntas sin responder *¿Cúal es el origen de la gigantesca estatua?, ¿Quién la construyó? *¿Quién o qué destruyó la estatua? ¿Cómo sucedio? *¿En qué año estuvieron los sobrevivientes al encontrarse con la estatua? *¿Cómo es que Richard pudo pasar la valla sónica? *¿Porqué Juliet sabiendo que la valla sónica tiene un regulador no hizo nada para evitar caer en el? Enlaces externos * Descripción oficial traducida al español (13 de febrero de 2009) 5